


A tale of the sea

by zacklover24



Category: BioShock, Team Fortress 2
Genre: And Engineer?, Bush Fire, F/F, F/M, Gay ships ahead, Lamb is a bitch, Language, No ship name for Demo, Red Oktoberfest, Solly - Freeform, heavy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'But you are you wondering as to why I am writing to you, to both of you. You see the city that you were both born to, is not fully dead, there are those who are much alive and would love to you again. You see you have something I want, and no scientist or Dr. Smith could give me. No what I want is locked away in your DNA. '</p><p>A letter from a woman thought dead, a city long thought dead and buried.  Four years ago RED got two new members a back up Sniper and Pyro. They thought that their past was long dead. But now it was calling them back. With a little help form the team can they make out alive? In a city help bent on keeping its secrets buried let's see if they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The tale startes

I was clawing at the bedding under me. Trying to get free of the nightmare that had grabbed hold of me, my light blue, deep set eyes shot up as I shot up right in bed. I started to pant, running a hand through my messy dirty blonde hair. I took slow, and even breaths, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. 

I was save, I was in my Red sox pajama top and red flannel bottoms. I looked over to the right to see the sleeping body of Scott. He was on stomach, his hair a mess from the pillows, his right arm was out stretched looking for me. I could see the even rise and fall of his chest. I still shaken up from that dream, I needed something clam me down.

Softly I got out bed, and made my way to hall, outside was Rose. Rose had on, white cotton t-shirt and a pair of red pajama shorts. Her long black hair with hints of brown was sticking up and I could see the bags under her eyes. She was sleep walking again, oh joy. Trying to wake her was a bad idea so I went to the kitchen.   
It was odd, walking down the halls of the base so late at night. I would have thought that Solly or Misha would be out paroling the halls, but no such thing. Good I wasn’t in the mood to talk to either of them. I rounded into the kitchen to see a note on the refrigerator, 

‘Steph don’t touch the last jello it’s mine. Scott.’ 

“Really Scott?” I whisper opening the refrigerator and taking the last of the jello. I sat down with the jello and a glass of milk, it seemed like the last four years were nothing but a blur. 

Four years ago, me and Rose were living in Georgia in a beach house. We’d only lived there for eight years or so. Our care taker was a private doctor, good at what he did. One day this woman Miss. Pauling shows up and offers us a job, not just any job.

See she tells us that her boss, wants to try something out. A new system, she goes on to explain that the company she works for is in the middle of a turf war, or as she put it, that is putting it mildly. She heard about me, and my amazing skills with a gun and wanted to hire me on as a second sniper. I would have to work every other day but I still be paid the same amount as the normal team. 

I told her I couldn’t take any job that didn’t let rose join. Pauling looked at rose who at the time had her lighter on her and did something impressed Pauling some much that Rose was hired on as the second pyro for her RED team. A week later the pair of us were in the Badlands working as the sniper and pyro. It wasn’t an easy fit in the start. The nine that were out here, seemed to have a system. 

And the sniper that was already here, didn’t like that I was coming in to help him out. I really, and I mean really didn’t want to get into a pissing match with this man. He seemed like a cool guy. I think the really issues was that me and Rose were the only two females on the team. These nine were thinking what could a pair of kids, do to help them. When it came time for us to show off what we could do, we did well. 

That wasn’t the instant fix to the issue those. No it took time and understanding for us eleven to being to trust and respect each other further. It was after rose and me were a year that it got better. Rose was starting a relationship with Remy the team’s spy and me and Scott the team’s scout kinda had something going. But, hey three years later were worked as a team. After my snack I wasn’t in the mood to go back to mine and Scott’s room, well let’s hope Lawrence didn’t mind me crashing in his hammock again. As I was watching out my glass, on the back of my right hand was a scar. The scar took the shape of triangle, it was outlined in black ink. 

“Damn mark.” I miss shooting off the water, and quietly made my outside to the hammock.

End of line


	2. We just got a letter, I wonder whose it from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea this story has a playlist. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLum2PMGzrl6y2Swm26MWI-MrJyaBMN1Ek

I woke to the strong smell of coffee, and cologne. Not the rich and fancy shit that Remy uses, nor was it the cheap shit that Scott tires to pass off as the rich and fancy shit. No this was somewhere in the middle, and I knew one guy wore it.

“That better be the French roast I got for you.” I groan opening one eye, to see Lawrence standing there was two cups of coffee. He was standing there smirking, with two cups of coffee in his each of his hand. 

“It might be, good morning kit.” Lawrence answer in his thick Australian accent voice. 

“Ass.” I tell him sitting up and taking the cup he was offering it read ‘# 2 sniper’ “Remind me why Scott got you this?” I ask him taking a sip to find out it was the French roast with just spoonful of sugar and splash of milk,

“He got as a joke.” He tells me as he sat down on the lawn chair, “You going on today?” he asks sipping his coffee

“Yea I was planning on it.” I tell him cracking my neck, “Why you up for it?” 

“Me? Nope take the lead.” He tells me smiling as he ran his free hand through his hair, in attempt to smooth out. Lost cause there Aussie. 

“Don’t get lazy on me old man.” As I sip my drink. 

“Me get lazy, I’m offended.” He scoffs. We did this all the time, it was fun. He knew I was about to answer, when

“STEPH!” A loud and thick Boston accented voice yells

“Yes Scott?” I ask hopping out of the hammock, I really needed to find a better place to sleep. Scott skidded to a stop, in nothing but his pajama shorts, he didn’t even look out of breath. 

“Dell needs you in his workshop now!” He informs me grabbing me by my hand that didn’t have the coffee and dragged me. 

“Hold on, I’m coming to see what got the truckie panties in a twist.” Lawrence says jogging up with us. 

The three us made our way down to the lowest level of the base, standing outside of Dell’s workshop was Dell, Solly, Doc. Wolfe, Misha, Remy, Tavish, Solly, and Py. 

“What the hell is going on?” I ask nursing my coffee. Dell snapped around grabbed me and pushed forward, 

“Get in there and fix this mess.” He orders, okay what the hell was going on? As I stepped in I was meet with the sounds of the three, level three sentry guns. They were positioned in to keep the person safe, and that person was rose. Well this was funny, and me without my phone.

“When did she do this?” I ask Dell, moving to test something. As I moved so did the guns, all warning me that they were going to shoot me. 

“Don’t know, we can’t close enough to shut them down.” He explains, ahh that explains it then. I cleared my throat,

“My daddy's SMARTER than Einstein, STRONGER than Hercules and…” I start, Rose’s crystal blue deep set eyes shut up, I might have been seeing things but out of the corner of my eye there was brief look of fear that crossed solider face. The moment rose’s eyes opened it was gone. 

“Are you as good as my daddy, Mister?” Rose finishes for me, she started to look around, “What the hell?” 

“Well good morning rose, fix your mess I’m going to go and get ready.” I tell the group leaving. 

The match went the way it normally would, we won. Got killed a few times nothing big, it was after the match. I was sitting next to Scott dressed in acid green colored tank and shorts and boots. Rose was curled up next to Remy and she was dressed in a red shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. You're also wearing a pair of boots. Pyro came bounding in with today’s mail and dished it out. 

Rose oddly got a letter in the mail, she shrugged it and opened and then she got up form she was sitting and shoved the letter’s envelope in my face. 

“Is this for real?” I ask her looking at the return address 

“Yes it is.” She tells me, biting her lip. I began to tap my fingers on Scott’s arm in the fashion someone who played a piano would, right. 

“Hey rose want to come biking with me?” I ask her getting up and shoving the unopened letter into my pocket.

“Yes I would, Steph let us go for a bike ride.” She tells me skipping off to the exit. 

“Don’t go too far, it’s getting dark.” Dell warns from spot between Tavish and Solider, Dell was trying to look over some blueprints while Tavish was saying something about the show that was on, and Solider was oddly quite. 

“Yes dad.” We both say. We left the base on my fat boy motorcycle and found a safe spot to read the letter, how many years has it been since we heard anything from him. Rose opened it, and pulled out a neatly written letter.

‘Dear, Miss. Fontaine and Miss. Sinclair,   
How long I wonder has it been since you were called that. A very long time it seems. You may have all figure out that this is not Dr. Jonathan Smith the head geneticist on project wonder child. No, this is someone who you both know.   
But you are you wondering as to why I am writing to you, to both of you. You see the city that you were both born to, is not fully dead, there are those who are much alive and would love to you again. You see you have something I want, and no scientist or Dr. Smith could give me. No what I want is locked away in your DNA.   
I have tried to be nice to Dr. Smith, I told him once he gives me what I want I will let him go. But is a stubborn man and won’t give me what I want. And this why I am contacting you both, if you wish to see, him and your families alive and well again you will come to the city and give me what I want. If you do not come, then I am afraid they will die.   
Sincerely,   
Dr. Sofia Lamb.´ That bitch was still alive? How was this possible? 

“Steph we have to…” Rose says biting her lip just thinking about it. 

“I know, I know.” I tell her rereading the letter. 

“She can’t kill him.” 

“I know.” I tell her again clenching my hand into a fist. Not again bitch, I won’t let you. 

“We leave tonight, we pack weapons, ammo, supplies, and we go.” Rose rattles off

“How do you propose we get around the team?” I ask her.

“We leave when they fall asleep, we have to go.” No getting around it, was there.

 

“All right we leave tonight.”   
End of line


	3. Is this the right choice?

We debated on it some more, the pros and cons were weighted. The pros seemed to out weight the cons. Doc, he took us in after it. We had no one but him. I let out yet another sigh that day. After Rose and I talked it over, we booked our flight to Iceland. We also got supplies, food, water, flashlights, batteries and the works. The only thing we didn’t get was medical supplies. 

It might seem tricky but it wasn’t. All I did was tell Dr. Wolfe that Dell said that he really wished for a doctor who had his medical license. The doc gave me a dark look and marched out, and went to calmly talk to Dell about this. While I was packing up the supplies, I heard German insults fly, some yelling and sounds of pain. And what sounded like Tavish and Misha pulling the pair apart. Doc, and Misha came back in with medic sporting a black eyes, and nasty bruise on his lip. 

“Something else you needed?” He asks me wincing from the bruise on his lip.

“Nope.” I tell him leaving. I may not be Scott but I can move and get shit done. 

Dinner that night, I wasn’t in the mood to chat, rose was chatting up a storm good for her. 

“You all right kit?” Lawrence asks me, concern written in his voice. 

“Yea fine, just not hungry I guess.” I tell him, forcing a smile on my face. When it got late we headed off to bed. I guess it worked in our favor that the team knew we got up and moved around at night. 

“I feel bad.” I tell rose as we slowly and quietly walked the car away from the garage 

“Do you want doc to die?” Rose hisses at me

“Well no.” I whisper to her as we rounded away from the van. 

“Then don’t feel bad, we’re saving doc.” She tells me checking to make sure we were safe, “Look it’s not like we were really part of the team.” 

“It still feels bad.” I tell her, 

“Don’t.” She tells me, we made it up further pasted the base and drove off. 

“So remind me again why we couldn’t get a direct flight to Iceland?” I ask rose as we drove down the empty road. 

“No such thing sad to say. We’re catching a six hour flight to JFK airport, and then were catching a five hour nonstop flight to Iceland. From there we find a boat, go to the lighthouse and we go down.” She explains looking behind her. 

“Would you relax, no one is following us.” I tell her catching the mirrors. 

“If you’re so sure, then why did you check?” She asks smiling at me.

“Never mind, how did lamb find us?” I question tapping the string wheel trying to think of a song any song to tap out, “No one knows about this war, or what the company does.” 

“Doc could have told her, and from there it wouldn’t take much.” She explains fiddling with her hands as she spoke. 

“I hope Remy isn’t to mad. Fuck did I remember to put backburner away?” She mutters. Scott, I’m sorry, I hope you can forgive me for all this. I hope you can understand one day. 

We arrived at the airport, and got on the flight. Only time would tell if what we did was good idea. And if Lamb was still alive then I hope she was ready. 

End of line


	4. Scout and Spy, did you lose something?

Scott, grunted trying to feel around for the warm body that was supposed to be pressed up against him. 

“Babe?” He groans trying to find the body, finding none he let out a sigh. Scott, knew that his girlfriend didn’t sleep well at night. He could tell from how cold the spot next to him was she had left to go sleep in the hammock. 

“I’ll catch her in the morning.” He yawns settling down for the night. He reached over for her pillow when he felt something on it. Groggily he saw it was a piece of paper, 

“What?” he groans turning on the bedside lamp.

‘Scott if your reading this then you found out that I left you. Not just you but the team and the company as well. Scott something from my past is back I need to go and fight it. I can’t tell you anything else about it. Just know this I love you. And you were the best part my life these last three years.   
Take care, Steph’ Scott sat there reading and rereading the note, he had to have read twice before he shot out of bed and into the hallway,

“EVERYONE GET UP WE HAVE A PROBLEM!” he yells running up and down the hall that was soon followed by,

“Boy this better be good.” Dell hisses from the room he was sharing with his two lovers. 

“Maggot if this is some sort of trick.” Solider growls stumbling out his, Dell’s and Tavish room. 

“Dummkopf, “Growled Dr. Wolfe could heard thumping around his room looking for something.

“Идиот!” Misha also growled helping the medic out of their shared room.

“Bloody hell do you know what time it is?” Tavish asks rubbing his eye.

“Mon Dieu! Rose is gone!” Remy yells coming out his room, dressed in a pair of pajama pants. 

“What?” They all yell now awake. 

“Not just rose but Steph to.” Scott informs them, holding the note close to his body. 

“Now hold on, we don’t know that they could have gone for a late night drive.” Dell states. 

“Mates, oh you're already awake I see.” Lawrence says running in with Pyro right on his heels. 

“What’s wrong Lawrence?” Tavish asks his friend. 

“Well for starters Steph not nesting in my hammock, and second one of the cars in the garage has gone missing.” He explains catching his breath.

“Still thinking they went for a drive?” Solider asks Dell. 

“Steph left a note saying she is leaving the team and company and said she doesn’t know if she’s coming back. If both are gone then their really gone.” Scott tells him feeling his heart break. 

“Easy now lad. Why don’t we call up Miss. Pauling?” Tavish asks the group being the voice of reason that they needed. 

“That would be a good idea.” Dr. Wolf says fishing for his bathrobe, “Come let us make a call.” Twenty minutes later found the team calling Miss. Pauling. 

 

“I’m sorry, but are you telling me that the back of sniper and pyro have both left and none of you know where they have gone?” She asks looking very tired and annoyed. 

“That’s the plain and simple of it.” Dell tells her rubbing the back of his head. Miss. Pauling let out a groan, 

“The Administrator is going to kill us.” She groans out feeling the need to drink something.

“There has to be a way to track.” Lawrence asks her. 

“There is, while you were explain everything I divorced that Rose booked plane tickets from Albuquerque to JFK then from JFK to Reykjavik…”

“Reykjavik?” the team asks confused 

“Reykjavik is the capital of Iceland, from there a boat rental agreement for 63° 2' N, 29° 55' W, that’s 433 kilometers west.” Miss. Pauling explains, “That can’t be right.” 

“Why?” Scott asks not getting where that both the girls. 

“That puts them right in the middle of the North Atlantic Sea. Listen boys, I’m going to pull some strings. Be ready in an hour.” She tells the men. 

“Why?” Misha asks trying to wrap his head around this. 

“You nine are going to Reykjavik to bring them back I don’t care how just do it.” She says singing off. 

“What could be in the middle of the North Atlantic Sea?” Pyro asks them

“Something bad, that much I can tell you.” Solider tells the fire bug. 

End of line


	5. Time to go under the sea.

Why did we pack so much shit? I mean did really need, all of this? We had, a shit ton of ammo, medical supplies, food water, spare baiters, flashlights, lighters, clothes, and so much more. And all the while the damn song ‘Beyond the sea’ was playing in the lighthouse. Why did I get stuck loading the sphere. As I putting the stuff in the sphere, pair of hands went over my eyes 

“Guess who.” A male Boston accent whispers into my ear.

“Scott.” I hiss, trying to back hand him, 

“What the hell Steph?” He asks backing away, 

“What in the name of God are you doing here?” I yell my Southern accent coming out in full swing. 

 

“We could be asking you the same thing.” Dell says making himself know.

 

“Oh good God, why?” I groan feeling the need to hit my head on something. 

“Why? You left without a word kit.” Lawrence says looking pissed. 

“Are you all here?” I ask the three

“Yes.” The rest of the team says making themselves know. 

“Why the fuck are you nine here? You need to go now!” I yell my accent making things hard. 

“I didn’t know you were Southern.” Scott mutters kicking the ground. 

“NO GODS, NO KINGS, ONLY MAN!” Rose’s voice echo’s throughout the light house. 

“Not now rose.” I yell at her,

“Why not?” She says sliding down on the banister, “Oh, hi Remy.” 

“Rose. My Belles fleurs.” Remy says hugging her tightly. 

“Remy you need to go now.” She says pushing away from him.

“We can’t leave without you.” Solly tells us looking around the lighthouse. It was odd, Soldier wasn't yelling at me for leaving. He was just standing there staying quiet. 

“I don’t care go now.” I demand them.

“We told we cannot.” Misha says standing his ground. 

“You don’t understand you need to leave, if she finds out that we brought outsiders then…” Rose trails off not liking the idea that came to her mind.

“Then what? Tell us.” Dr. Wolfe orders 

“Then doc dies.” I tell him, “And so will you if you come with us. Leave and don’t look back pretend you didn’t find us, forget about us.” 

“Can’t do that, sweetheart.” Scott tells me, “You left, and I will go to hell and back to get you back.” 

“So would I would I for my Belles fleur.” Remy tells Rose 

“As would I kit.” 

“Don’t going count me out.” Dell us 

“How in hell name, are you going down without support?” Solly states. 

“You won’t last for very long without some background.” Tavish tells us 

“Who would keep you two Dummkopf alive?” Dr. Wolfe asks 

“And who keep doctor and team safe?” Misha asks 

“I’m always ready to set shit on fire.” Pyro tells us smiling. 

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO! I DON’T WANT TO RISK THE LIFE OF ANY ONE ELSE THAT I CARE ABOUT!” I yell panting, “I lost one family I’m not ready to do it again.” 

“Steph, if they're willing and able we might as well.” Rose tells me letting out a sigh. 

“Rose?” I ask her, I was trying to keep the fear out of my voice and eyes. 

“They might be helpful.” She says going to the sphere. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I tell him following rose. The eleven of us and the supplies were loaded we went down. As we were going down, an old film appeared.

‘I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No,' says the man in Washington, 'it belongs to the poor.' 'No,' says the man in the Vatican, 'it belongs to God.' 'No,' says the man in Moscow, 'it belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... Rapture. A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well.’ 

Rising out the darkness of the sea, were lights, they shone light beacons through the inky darkness, the city was rotting. The buildings had holes, with water pouring into them. The neon that once shone bright were now dull, barely blinking. 

“Welcome to Rapture.” I whisper rubbing my mark, the sphere swam into a long tunnel, that slowly rose to the surface.

“Welcome to hell.” Rose also whispers.

End of line


	6. Welcome to Hell.

As the sphere approached the welcome center, my body tensed. I could feel every muscle in my body go stiff, as we docked. The bathysphere docked in the empty, and dark station. I could make out old signs, luggage, and newspapers. 

“Is someone out there?” Dell asks us, we looked through the window to see a person, and then a woman. She attacked the person, and then looked in our direction. 

“Is it someone new?” She asks in low gravelly voice. She let out a scream, I winced from the sudden loud noise I tried to cover my ears. She jumped on top of the bathysphere and started to attack it, she wasn’t doing much damage, and she knew. She let out another loud scream before jumping off and leaving us. 

“What the fuck was that thing?” Scott asks us 

“A splicer?” I ask rose, shaking my head trying to stop the ringing. 

“I think but how?” She asks me confused. What the fuck was that woman? 

“I-I-I don’t know.” I tell her trying to rack my brain around this. 

“Hello? Hello, can you hear me?” A male voice with an Irish accent calls over the radio. Rose didn’t think twice before took the radio 

“Yes, hello who is this?” She asks the man. 

“Thank God, name’s Atlas.” Atlas informs us sound relived 

“Atlas? You don’t mean the same asshole who started the riots that lead into the civil war?” I ask him looking for a way to open the bathysphere. 

“I wasn’t the only one who took part in that war love. The better question here is how you found this place?” 

“Lamb invited us down.” Rose tells him giving, Tavish one of the bags. 

“Lamb? What did that bitch do to you?” He asks 

“A lot.” I tell him kicking open the door to the bathysphere with a bang, “Were here to kill her take back the person she kidnapped and leave.” Atlas hummed over his end of the radio

“Maybe we can help each other, I can help you find your way through Rapture.” 

“In exchange for what?” Solider asks him, snorting. 

“A way out here. Head to the lounge, the way there is clear.” He says cutting off the radio. 

“Can we trust him?” Rose asks giving solider another bag, 

“Doubt it.” I tell her pulling out pretty boy's pocket pistol from my back pocket. 

“Why do one of my guns?” Scott asks getting tossed one of his pistols by rose. 

“I couldn’t smuggle one of my rifles onto a plane.” I tell him rolling my eyes, I also pulled out the tribalman's shiv as well, Rose checked the shot gun she brought with her and pulled out the fire axe she had packed. 

“We need to go straight, that should bring us to the old Kashmir Restaurant.” Rose tells the group. 

“I’m just worried what awaits us between here and there.” I tell her, as I started to whistle ‘How Much Is That Doggie in the Window’ at the end of the station we had to move out of the way of a burning couch, and to find the way to the Kashmir blocked. 

“Piss, now what?” Lawrence asks us stamping out some of the flames that got on him. 

“Wasn’t there another way?” Rose asks looking around for something. 

“Yea through the museum.” I tell her looking for the entrance. We didn’t have to look long, since we had everyone helping us. We found the door, and with a lot of muscle we got it open, and Dell was able to rig the power back on so we weren’t in the dark. 

‘Welcome the Rapture Museum, to all new arrivals welcome to the city. Please enjoy this tour of our beloved city.’ The automotive voice chimes in. 

“Just a short cut.” I tell the group. 

“But still stay close.” Rose says moving closer to Remy. The first area of the museum or what was left talked about the city founding, the next area was about how it was built and the issues they had. Followed by those who helped to shape the city. And there had to be what was left of the dummies, 

"August Sinclair Esq ‘You do business as long as I have, and you learn to pick a brand name from the writin' on the wall.’ Hey babe you two related?” Scott asks me 

“Yea Scott, he’s my daddy.” I tell him giving the dummy the middle finger, before moving on. The next area had the finding of the sea slug, and the creation of Adam, followed by the birth of the little sisters and big daddy’s.

“Poor bastards.” I whisper out looking at the fake big daddy.

“Why you say that?” Tavish asks me 

“Those who were turned into a big daddy were graphed into those suits, there voice boxes ripped out and trained to die.” I explain rubbing my tattoo. 

“Why would they let that happen?” Dell asks applauded 

“Even in a prefect city there was still crime.” I tell him walking to the exit. Rose was working on getting the door open, when an ear piercing shriek filled the room. 

“Gah.” I scream covering my ears Scott made move so he was behind me covering my ears, “Make it stop.” 

“I can’t.” Rose says pointing to the TV, it had the ‘Please Stand By’ message on it, and then she came on.

“Welcome home ladies, and I see you brought friends. What a pity, those loyal to you will soon die in this god forsaken city. A testament on the male ego.” Lamb says 

“Lamb, what the hells is your game?” Rose asks making grab for something. 

“My game? Ah, yes the game. You see Miss. Fontaine I wish to make the perfect human, free of the flaws that nature has given us. Free of the mental or physical issues that we are given.” 

“What does any of this have to do with the Mädchens?” Dr. Wolfe asks Lamb. 

“I am so glad you asked, you see those two girls in front of you are the perfect humans, born with no flaws. They are physical and mentally perfect and I want it. I had hoped that the man in charge of their birth would tell me how he did but did not. All I wish is for them give me what they have and you can all go free.” 

“I’m not perfect I have flaws, just give us back doc.” I scream at her. 

“Oh but you are. And I think, that reminds me. Gentleman don’t be shy say hello.” Lamb says stepping aside. When Lamb stood aside there were three men, they were kneeling and looked to be handcuffed. 

“DAD, DOC!” I yell seeing my dad for the first time in a long time. 

“DOC, SULLIVAN! LAMB!” Rose screams, “WHERE ARE YOU BITCH!” 

“In the dentition pen, come and be ready.” She says before singing off. 

End of line


	7. Hope what is that?

Rose, she looked ready to kill. She stood there ridged and stiff, her hands clenched and unclenched. I needed to tell her it was going to be okay, but the TV from hell let out another shriek as it came on.

“Hello and good evening, I would like to welcome you to my city. I am Andrew Ryan, and this is my city.” Ryan says twisting a golf club in his hands. 

“Hey Steph I didn’t know Walt Disney was alive?” Rose scoffs clenching her hands. 

“I gotta hand it to you Ryan, you know how to run a dead city.” I tell him giving him the middle finger. 

“What are you doing here Sinclair?” He asks eyeing the club, like it was a club. 

“I’m here to save doc, and my dad it seems, now would you kindly fuck off?” I ask shooting the screen. The screen went black, and the sounds stopped, better. Rose started to look around the room, she was planning something. 

“Go, I need to get some stuff.” Rose orders taking the axe off her back.

“Right we’ll be outside.” Scott says grabbing my hand and leaving rose, once the door was closed all that we heard was a lot of yelling and hacking. 

The ten of us found ourselves in the lounge, the floor was clean oddly, the couch and chairs were turned over, the trash can was save and I could see the light flickering on the second floor. The moral that was on the wall had blood splattered on it, I sat down on the stairs rubbing my mark. 

“Explain.” Solider orders me, standing there arms crossed.

“Explain what?” I ask him not in mood, I kept rubbing my mark trying to erase it. 

“What that woman meant, talk private.” He orders, the rest of the group mutter in agreement. 

“What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you that I was grown in a test tube? That everything about my DNA is so prefect that I had no say how I would turn out? That the way I look and act is not by nature but by someone who fucked with my genes?” I yell feeling tears in the corner of my eyes and my accent was coming out I couldn’t hide or control it anymore, 

“That I was never once seen as a child but some product? If I fucked up once, everyone would say that my daddy didn’t spend enough to make me? That I wasn’t allowed to fuck up, make errors or any of that! I couldn’t be a failure I had to be perfect. Do you want to say it? I am nothing more than a designer baby. I’m not a person!” And that did it I was crying, my body was shaking and I was trying to breath but it hurt. 

“Babe.” Scott says making a move towards me

“Don’t.” I hiss at him, “Don’t touch me.” I hiss grabbing at my mark. 

“You’re not prefect.” Remy tells me pulling out a cigarette and lighting it 

“Remy!” Dell hisses at the spy and slapping him on the arm. 

“She’s not, no one is prefect, not her, not rose, and myself. I don’t see why is crying over such a pitiful thing.” He questions slowly blowing out some smoke. 

“I never once had a chance to, and you are a dick Remy.” I tell him walking up the stairs, at the top was a gathers garden

‘In the garden we are growin' Many changes will be flowin' If you want to be amazin' See the flowers we are raising’ There was one Plasmid left it was electro bolt.

“Babe what do you think you’re doing?” Scott yells up at me. I didn’t answer him, I picked up the bottle and needle, injecting the needle into the bottle, and it filled with the glowing red goo. 

“I’m going to show you why, this place went to hell.” I whisper turning around 

“Хитрец!” Misha yells, shoving Wolfe up the stairs.

“Don’t think about it!” Dr. Wolfe yells running up the stairs to stop trying stop me 

“I can’t.” And then I stuck myself, the Adam shot through my body, it felt like I was stuck by lighting. 

“STEPH!” Wolf voice rang in my ears, all their voices did and so did rose, but it felt like I was in fog. 

“She'll be all right, first time with a plasmid feels like a kick to the head.” Atlas says over the radio, “The Adam is simply rewriting her DNA.” 

“Listen Atlas, were only going to trust you with a grain a salt.” Rose hisses to the male

“Seems fair, I would suggest hoofing it to medical. And don't worry your friend should be okay.” 

“I know.” Rose says watching Wolfe, come down carrying Steph bridal style. 

“Doctor?” Misha reaching out for the doctor. 

“Her vitals are fine, she seems to be in a trance.” 

“Injecting a plasmid will do that. She’ll come out of it soon.” Rose mutters, she hoped at least.

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew Ryan was modeled off of Walt Disney.


	8. Welcome to Rapture, do you have latrophobia yet?

I woke taking in a sharp breath, and then I coughed a little. I could feel that I was laying down on a cold floor, but where? 

“Babe?” Scott yells, before pulling me into kiss. His sucked and pulled on my bottom lip, trying to give me tongue. 

“Scott now it is now the time son.” Dell says pulling Scott off of me, “How you do darlin?” The Texan asks me 

“Better, I think.” I wincing a little, rubbing my head with my right hand and then I saw it. My right had electric blue pulsing lines on it. So that is what bolt did, Dell held out his hand and I took it and pulled me up. 

“Steph’s back!” Rose yells running up to me, with the team not far behind her. I started to take in the area, behind me was vita-chamber, the floor was a dirty white with white walls. There was a single desk with dying potted plants, a split staircase with Iron Gate in front of it. I could hear the cruise of value machine go off. Looking at the walls were posters. 

“Where are we Rose?” I ask her shaking out my hand. 

“Were in medical.” She chirps bouncing on her feet.

“Oh, wells that’s nice WAIT WHAT?” I yell firing off a bolt of lightning at the wall there a black mark, “Please tell me this is some joke?” 

“Sorry no.” Solider tells me leaning up against the wall. 

“No, no, no I can’t be here I need to get out here like now.” I tell the group trying to find a way out.

“You have latrophobia.” Rose remembers. 

“Latro what?” Scott asks Rose 

“She is afraid of doctors, which is funny,” She smirking “Come over here. I promise I will heal you!” Says in a perfect German accented voiced. 

“How did you do that?” Wolfe asks Rose, who shrugged and winked at me. 

“I have my tricks.” She says back in her normal voice, “The only way were getting out here is by getting the override key from Steinman.” 

“He’s still alive?” I whine out whimpering. 

“Yea he is, Atlas told us he could be found at surgery.” Tavish informs me 

“Oh goodie, goodie.” I mutter and letting out sigh. “All right lets go find Steinman.” 

“Hey kit, do you who this is?” Lawrence asks giving me an audio dairy the name read ‘Diane McClintock’

“I think she was one of Ryan’s lady friends.” I tell him pressing play 

‘Dr. Steinman said he'd release me today. Ryan didn't come to see me since the New Year's attack. Not once. But Dr. Steinman was very attentive. He told me that once the scar tissue was gone, he was going to fix me right up. Make me prettier than any girl I've ever seen. He's sweet all right... and so interested in my case!’ 

“Where did you find this?” I ask him 

“On the front desk, why?” He asks me pointing at the front desk. 

“No, reason just keep an eye out for any more of these.” I tell him putting it away. It turned out the gate at the top of the stairs was unlocked they had done that while I was out of it, after killing the splicers. Which rose filled them in on also while I was out of it.

“Time to see if anyone is home.” Solider mutters pressing the bell, the area around us suddenly turned gray and a woman who was in all appeared in front of the door

‘You promised me pretty, Steinman. You promised me pretty. Now look at me! LOOK AT ME!" She shrieks at the doors, and then she was gone. 

“What the name of God was that?” Dell asks us looking nervous 

“Should we be scared?” Pyro asks reaching out for Lawrence hand. 

“No, if I remember right that was ghost, ghosts are the leftover memories caused by a crossover of genes during genetic sampling, caused by the use of recycled ADAM harvested from corpses by Little Sisters. Which I sure you’ve seen?” I ask opening the doors and shooting a splicer. 

“Yea we saw them, creepy little bitches.” Scott tells me taking point. 

“Is there way to fix them?” Misha asks me 

“Not that we know of.” Rose tells him ducking as a turret started to shoot at her.

“Camera and turrets can be stunned with jolt from your plasmid.” Atlas yells over the radio. 

“No he tells us.” I yell stunning the turret, “Dell, you or Rose go and hack that damn thing.” I tell him shaking out my hand. 

“How embarrassing. Zey let a man of science escape with ze papers!” Rose cackles out again in perfect German accent while hacking. 

“How is she doing that?” Wolfe asks me 

“Like I know.” I tell him looting. Well I did know but I wasn’t going to tell him.

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> latrophobia- Fears of doctors  
> Keep an eye out on what Rose says, first one to figure out where these are from gets a cookie.


	9. So which mad doctor do we kill?

“Latrophobia?” Wolf asks from behind me, his crossbow out and the ready to fire. 

“Yes I’m afraid of doctors I think we covered this already.” I tell him stunning a splicer

“Da, we did go over this doctor.” Misha pipes in. 

Our little team made it to surgery only for Steinman to block the entrance to the wing. Atlas called and told us we would need to go and get telekinesis. Remy remembered seeing ads for it in Dandy dental, rose also wanted to go to Eternal Flame Crematorium something about the Incinerate plasmid might be there. It wasn’t a good idea, but we split up the team. Wolf, Misha, myself, Dell, and Solider were off to Dandy Dental. While Rose, Dell, Tavish, Lawrence, Remy and Pyro went to the crematorium. 

“You never experience any sings of your latrophobia when I gave you checkups.” He points out shooting a splicer 

“Yea, well you have doves. Steinman does not and he creeped me out a kid.” I tell him shuttering at the thought of Steinman. 

“He can’t be that bad.” Scott asks me 

“Trust me is, my dad use to say he was hopped on cocaine and Adam and would talk about seeing the Greek goodness of love.” I explain as we came to Dandy Dental. 

“So who gets this plasmid?” Solider asks us entering the office. 

“Seeing as its just telekinesis, Scott should get it.” I tell him grabbing the bottle and tossing it to Scott. 

“What? You can’t be serious.” Wolfe asks yanking the bottle from Scott

“Hey!” Scott yells grabbing the bottle back from. 

“Oh give me that.” Solider tells them yanking the bottle of Wolfe’s hand and injecting himself with telekinesis. This wasn’t going to end badly, Solider practiced with some of the tennis balls that were set up, and he was half bad at it. Once Solider knew he was ready we went back to surgery wing where the other group was and low and behold both Rose and Pyro had Incinerate in them.   
Rose was waiting for me to comment but I had nothing, we just cleared the blocks and went to face the mad doctor. We found him the flooded area of surgery working on a splicer

“What can I do with this one, Aphrodite? She - won't - stay - still! I want to make them beautiful, but they always turn out wrong! That one, too fat! This one, too tall! This one, too symmetrical! And now... What's this, Goddess? An intruder?! He's ugly! Ugly! Ugly! UGLYYYYYYYY!” 

“SHIT DUCK!” I yell hiding behind the walls, 

“Who the fuck has telekinesis?” Remy yells keeping rose pinned to the wall

“Solider? Why?” Dell yells just getting clipped by a bullet

“See those gas tanks? If he can move them shoot them into the doctor Rose or Pyro can light them on fire.” He explains 

“Good plan, Solly.” Dell yells at solider. 

“Got it.” He yells lifting up one of the tanks throwing it at doctor pyro didn’t waste time, he light it on fire, which lit Steinman on fire. 

“Steph he’s in water zap him.” Tavish orders, I didn’t need to be told twice I zapped the water killing him.

“Good work team, the key should be on fish it out and get back the access station.” Atlas tells us. 

“Anuhza successful procedure!” Rose mocks out smiling at us. I rolled my eyes and hopped into the water grabbing the key, and a dairy. I stalked back up the group were rose and Wolfe were having a staring match. Something told me he was dying to know how she was doing it. 

‘Steinman: Four-oh silk and ...done.  
Nurse: The nose looks terrific, Doctor Steinman ...Doctor?  
Steinman: You know, looking at her now... I didn't realize how much her face sags... Scalpel...  
Nurse: Excuse me?  
Steinman: Scalpel!  
Nurse: Uh, doctor, she's not booked for a face lift...  
Steinman: Let's just come in here and... *starts whistling*  
Nurse: Doctor... Stop cutting... Doctor, stop cutting... Get me the chief of surgery! Get me the chief of surgery NOW!!!’ And the dairy cuts off. 

“Zat, was doctor-assisted homicide.” Rose mocks shaking her head and leaving the room, 

“You weren’t kidding about him.” Dell says rubbing the back of his neck.

“No I wasn’t.” I tell him following rose. We were making our way back, when the tunnel collapsed and we were forced to take a side, door but as the bulk head opened, the sounds of a dead big daddy, followed by a little sister scream came from the room. Rose bolted for the scream and killed the splicer

“Did zat sting? Sorry!” She growls out, the littler sister was crawling away from her, and then we heard it.

“Don’t you dare hurt my little one!” It was a female German accented voice. 

“Tenenbaum!” Rose yells, standing on the balcony was the one who made the little sisters.

End of line


	10. Welcome to the Bounty I guess.

“Tenenbaum, long time.” Rose sneers pointing her gun at the doctor. 

“Do I know you child?” She asks keeping her gun pointed at rose.

“Everyone in Rapture knows you Tenenbaum. You’re the mad doctor who cooked up this litter sisters. Listen to me, those little sisters carry Adam in them. All you have to do is harvest them.” Atlas chimes in.

“Oh do shut up.” I tell Atlas, I cast my look over at rose who was ready kill her.

“On our way here you wanted to kill two people in this city,” I tell her finding a seat on the steamer truck that was in the room, “One them standing right above you kill her and then that is one less person we have to worry about.” 

“I know it is.” Rose says getting ready to fire

“Wait!” Tenenbaum yells, “You are not working for Lamb? Then help me, save the little ones and I will reward you for it.” She explains tossing down a tonic bottle. 

“Rose is it worth it?” Remy asks coming up behind her, he put his hand over hers. 

“You don’t understand.” She whispers to him, the shotgun in her hand started to shake. 

“I don’t but, now it is not the time.” He tells her. Rose nodded, and put the gun down. I looked down at the tonic then at the little sister she was scared, right I started to tap the trunk thinking of a song as I played the trunk. I picked up the tonic bottle and tossed it at Misha.

“You asked earlier if there was a cure for them, well there you go. Save them.” I tell him getting up from the trunk. 

“This will save the little ones?” He asks the doctor injecting the tonic into himself. 

“Yes, please save them from Lamb and Ryan.” She pleads before leaving us. Misha didn’t think twice before the little sister,

“Thank you.” She says climbing up into the vent.

“Yes, thank you Mr. Bubbles.” Rose whispers, wait what was that? Before I could question it, 

“My daddy's SMARTER than Einstein, STRONGER than Hercules and lights a fire with a SNAP of his fingers. Are you as good as my daddy, Mister? Not if you don't visit the Gatherer's Garden, you aren't! Smart daddies get spliced, at the Gardens!" The gathers garden springs to live, I winced and put my hands over my ears. That broke rose out of her trance. 

“Now that you have some Adam go and treat yourself to a new plasmid or two.” Atlas tells us. I rolled my eyes, we didn’t spend the Adam on that gathers garden. We instead pressed on towards to the sphere where left medical. 

“Where are we going next?” Scott asks sliding next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. 

“Neptune Bounty.” I tell him pulling out a granola bar, and tossing one to everyone.

“Thanks, what is Neptune Bounty?” Pyro asks taking sips from the water bottle.

“The bounty is where all the fish came from, they gutted them and sold them. And it’s where the smugglers hideout was as well.” I tell them.

“That was never proven.” Rose tells me intertwining her fingers with Remy’s. 

“Wasn’t it your dad that owned the bounty?” I ask her.

“Yes, but again never proven.” She tells me closing her eyes. I let out a snort and started to whistle ‘Hush, Hush, Hush, Here Comes the Bogeyman’ as we waited to arrive in the bounty. 

An hour later the sphere docked, 

“If I’m right we can find a way into Arcadia from here, and then form there we can get to the fort, and from the fort the office of Andrew Ryan.” Rose rattles off stretching her back. 

“The back way into Arcadia is through the old smugglers hideout.” Atlas tells over the radio. 

“You mean the never proven smugglers hideout.” Rose corrects 

“Right, the way into the hideout is guarded by a man named Peach Wilkins, the man’s about as straight as a dog’s hide leg. I’ll radio ahead.” Atlas explains before cutting off on us. 

“So the hideout?” Scott ask grinning.

“Shut up Scott.” Rose says before leaving him. 

The bounty smelled of death, fish, sea water, and crap. Splicers turrets and big daddies roamed this area. The splicers were easy it was the big daddies that were a pain, but we took him down and saved his little sister. 

“You are going to need much bigger guns!” Rose mocks out in a perfect Russian accent voice during the fight. That didn’t escape anyone attention as she spoke, 

“First German and now Russian how many accents can you do lass?” Tavish asks rose, 

“As many as I want,” And then she off cashing after a splicer, “You cannot hide, coward.” 

“Are you ever going to explain that?” Remy asks me 

“No, why?” I ask him walking off. We came to the fisheries, and peach was fucking nuts, he won’t let us even with Atlas radio ahead. And then spider splicer attacked us. 

“You cannot beat me!” Rose yells killing the splicer with her axe. 

“The wharf rats, didn’t die. Go up the wharf master’s office and get me pictures of those who walk on the ceiling. And then I will let you in.” Peach orders us.

“Sounds like fun.” I mutter

End of line


	11. Why are we doing this again?

I starting to think we were really were in hell. Rapture was hell, and we were in it. Scott had just gotten the winter blast plasmid, Remy gotten himself the decoy one, Dell also got winter blast, while Tavish treated himself him to enrage and Lawrence got himself the target dummy plasmid for himself as well. Wolf had said he didn’t like any of the ones here, and Misha said he didn’t need one. 

“How long did it take for this place to fall?” Dell asks us as he hacked a turret 

“Not long if you can believe and it all started with this.” I tell him finding an audio dairy, the name on it was ‘Tenenbaum’ I didn’t wait for anyone ask me to press play so I did. 

‘I saw one of the smugglers having a game of catching on the docks today. And this surprised me, because his hands were crippled during the war. He was unloading the barge the other day when he was bitten from this Sea Slug. He woke up the next morning and he found he could move his fingers for the first time in years. I asked him if he still had that Sea Slug. As luck would have it, he did...’ 

“All this over a slug?” Wolfe asks us 

“It’s not just the slug,” Rose starts, “It’s what the slug does. Or I should say what it makes. The slug is what produces Adam. The slugs make the stuff naturally, Adam as you all have seen can do amazing things, if can give you powers, it can change how you look. You can do such much with it but..” She trails off looking down

“But what?” Wolfe asks her

“Adam had a side effect you become addicted to it right away. You want more and more to the point where it is the only thing that is on your mind. It’s get so bad that you end up like them.” I tell the group point to the splicers that lay dead behind us. 

“What does this have to with the little sitters?” Misha asks us 

“The slugs didn’t make enough of the Adam, they only made half of what they needed. So she found a way to make more of it. By transplanting a slug into the belly of a little girl.   
The slug would feed off of what the little girl eat, she would throw up the vomit thus increasing the yield of Adam.” Rose explains 

“The issues they had, was that the little girls had to be awake for it all. They couldn’t be put in a coma. Those little girls went through hell be turned into what you see.” I expand, 

“Those girl, I’m guessing didn’t ask for this.” 

“What do you mean?” Pyro asks us.

“Most of the little sisters were kidnapped and turned.” Rose tells him walking off, “I’m going to go and scout ahead.” And then she was gone. 

“Sophia Lamb daughter was turned into a little sister, and when she found she broke out the jail she was in and went looking for her. Lamb killed her big daddy and now she wants us.” I tell the group. 

“Lamb doesn’t sound nice.” Dell tells me 

“No, she isn’t. She was a therapist and she used her skills to turn people against Ryan. And now she has my dad.” I tell him letting out, trying not to think about my past, “Come on we need to get up to that office.” 

“Right.” They agree. We found rose in the office, she had a dairy and a badge in her hand, 

“Sullivan’s.” She says pressing the play bottom

“We found her today. A dock worker found her belly down in the lower wharf. *slamming sound* Why was she here? She knew better she knew where no to go even when she was alone. Why? Why? Why?” Rose looked down at the badge. 

“He was talking about a kid that died here. He must have known her pretty well to be acting like that.” She whisper tucking the badge into her pocket. 

“Sounds like she knew her away around here as well.” Solider tells her grabbing the camera that was on the desk. 

“You all right my flower?” Remy asks rose

“Fine.” She tells him smiling, or forcing herself to smile. 

“Jesus love me, this I know. For the bible told me so.” We all heard the singing it was coming from a splicer. 

“That’s one of them take the picture snap, snap.” Peach barks over the radio.

“You heard him Sol.” Tavish says. Solider nodded and took the picture, “EVERYONE GET DOWN!” Tavish orders, we didn’t know why, till we heard the sound of a grenade being thrown at us, it landed and went off. The last thing I saw was darkness.

End of line


	12. Rose remembers her past, Rose POV

“Come on brat.” Sullivan says tugging me along with him

“NO!” I scream trying to pull of his grip.

“That’s it.” He hisses hoisting me up and onto his hip

“NO, NO, NO, NO!” I scream and yell wiggling out his hold

“Brat, I’m warning you.” He growls, “You need to be good brat.” He warns as we pulled into the fighting McDonough’s tavern. Sullivan let out a tired sigh as the pair went in. I was sniffling against his suit jacket. 

“Hello Sullivan, little miss what brings you two here?” Bill asks walking out from behind the bar.

“The boss needs me in the office for a few hours, he wanted me to let you know, your babysitting.” Sullivan tells Bill before handing me over 

“NO!” I wail at the top of my lungs

“BRAT!” Sullivan yells, I let out a string of whimpers 

“Sullivan.” Bill warns, “Its all right little miss.” Sullivan let out another sigh, and pulled out a gold badge from his pocket 

“Look brat, I will be back. You know why? Because I am giving you my badge to hold onto, and as you know I never let this thing out of my sights.” He tells me giving me the badge 

“I’ll be back in a few hours.” Sullivan tells Bill.

“Sullivan.” I whimper hugging the badge to my chest, 

“Hey no crying little miss, why don’t we play a game? How does that sound?” He asks me 

"Okay.” 

“Good, see all the empty bottles on the tables for every ten I will give a dollar.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Rose?” The concerned voice of Remy calls to me, I slowly opened my eyes to see Remy masked face above me, Steph was laying on her side with Scott trying to wake her up. Misha was helping Wolfe up, Lawrence was checking over Pyro, Tavish was nowhere to be seen, Dell was rubbing his head while Solider was sure he was okay. 

“What? Where’s Tavish?” I ask Remy as he helped me up off the floor. 

“He went to go see if there were any more bombs.” Dell tells me fixing his goggles. 

“Good for him.” I tell him rubbing the back of my head, “Did the camera make it out okay?” 

“Yea the damn this is okay.” Scott grunts hauling Steph to her feet. 

“Good, we need to get those pictures.” I tell the scout trying to leave, my head hurt, “Don't be a slow poke, Mr. B. Angels don't wait for slow pokes.” 

“Rose what did you say?” Solider asks me putting a hand on my shoulder

“Hmm? What?” I ask him confused.

“Nothing time to take some pictures.” He grunts grabbing my arm and leaving the office. We left the office, finding Tavish fighting off some of the splicers down below. Solider soon joined him, and then I set them on fire,

“Who dares stand against me NOW?” I scream in my Russian accent. Misha gave me a sideways look but didn’t say a word, as he helped me and the others down. 

“There’s a fork in the road.” Steph mutters watching Dell hack the camera, “We either all go to fighting McDonough’s tavern then go to jet postal or we split up.” 

“I think it would be better we split up.” I suggest, 

“That seems like a great idea and all but, we only have one camera.” Scott points out 

“No we have two.” Pyro tells him pulling out a second camera. 

“All right then, Rose, Misha, Wolfe, Remy, Dell you five go to the tavern, Me, Scott, Pyro Solider, Tavish and Lawrence will go to jet postal. We back here in an hour.” Steph says dividing the team. 

“Good plan.” Solider agrees going to jet postal. I nodded as well and went for the tavern, this place was damaged, bullet holes, blood, bottles, rotting food and dead bodies. 

“What a dump.” Tavish mutters kicking a bottle on the floor. 

“You should have seen it before.” I tell him looking at the bar, there was a dairy on it. The name read ‘Sullivan’ 

‘She wouldn’t have been down at the lower wharf the brat knew better. Hell me and her father told her not to. I wonder she didn't drown I just know it. I'm going to talk with that kruat bitch she is after all the brat’s mom." He knew? He knew, my God Sullivan? Why?

End of line


	13. Nap time for the team.

“This place was made by a brit?” Tavish asks me, as he put a hand on my shoulder which broke me out of the ditz I was in. 

“Yup it was made by Bill McDonagh.” I tell him smiling.

“You can tell form the fine craftsmanship.” Wolfe agrees nodding his head, along with Misha and Dell. 

“Yea Bill was a great man, he use to watch me while my dad was busy working. He told me ‘Little miss, for every ten bottles you collect for me, I’ll give you a dollar.’ I tell them, this one time I made twenty dollars from it.” I was smiling I could tell. 

“Was your dad a worker?” Dell asks me, as Tavish fished out a bottle of beer from behind the bar. 

“Something like that dell. Look some of the rooms up on the second floor might still be good to use.” I tell him walking to the stairs. 

“We can sleep?” Misha asks me looking exhausted. This city will get to you. 

“Yes we can.” I tell him heading up. There were splicers, and blood. Oh a fun combo. We found the spider splicer, who was oh so much fun to kill. 

“What about that room my flower?” Remy asks cleaning the blood off his gun, he was pointing to room seven. 

“Hmm maybe.” I tell him entering the code, the room was dark with a single bed, window and TV. The TV was nothing but static, and on the wall was a larger then live Jasmine Jolene poster. On the bed were a couple, they were mummified with a bottle of pills and a picture of young girl. 

“Good lord.” Dell curses taking his hat off.  
“  
They died in peace.” Misha mutters, I spotted a dairy next to the bodies and pressed play

‘We saw our Masha today. We barely recognize her. "That's her," Sam said. "You're crazy," I told him. "That thing? That, that is our Masha?" But he was right. She was drawing blood out of a corpse by Fontaine Fisheries, and then when she was done, she walked off hand in hand with one of those awful golems. Masha!’ 

“There daughter was turned into a little sister?” Remy asks me 

“Sad reality, this was a common practice. When Frank Fontaine was still alive he had orphanages set up to collect the girls and then they were turned. When Fontaine was killed, Ryan was kidnapped and turned.” I explain gripping my forearm, “They were brainwashed, shocked, and had a slug surgery implanted in their stomachs. Press the daddy bottom get chips press the mommy bottom get shocked. Now you don’t want a mommy.” I whisper

“Rose?” Remy asks gently pulling me out of my rambling. 

“Fine, we need to find the others and get them here. The room locks from the inside with a code, we should be able to get a few hours of sleep.” I tell him looking at the dead   
people. 

“Tavish come with me.” Remy says leaving after lighting a cigarette. 

“Right.” Tavish says leaving the room. 

“Come on big guy, let’s get them out here. You okay to watch rose doc?” Dell asks

“Ja.” Was the answer. Dell and Misha picked up the dead bodies and moved them out of the room.

“You okay rose?” Wolfe whispers to me. 

“Fine Wolfe.” I whisper sliding down onto the bed,

“They were trained weren’t they?” He asks me pulling off his glasses, and cleaning them.

“Yes, press the right bottom and get a reward press the wrong bottom get a shock.” I explain curling into a ball. The team filled in, and Remy curled in around me. 

"Two hours.” I heard solider order sliding down onto the floor, the team gave out groans and grunts. I didn’t need to turn over to see who was curling around who, Remy was curled around me, Tavish and Dell flanked either side of Solider, Pyro was curled up next to Lawrence, Misha and Wolfe was cuddled up next to each other, and Scott was being used as a pillow by Steph.   
Remy slide one arm under me and the other around my waist and started to sing softly in my ear  
‘Dodo, l’enfant do,  
L’enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l’enfant do  
L’enfant dormira bientôt.  
Une poule blanche  
Est là dans la grange.  
Qui va faire un petit coco*  
Pour l’enfant qui va fair’ dodo.  
Dodo, l’enfant do,  
L’enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l’enfant do  
L’enfant dormira bientôt.  
Tout le monde est sage  
Dans le voisinage  
Il est l’heure d’aller dormir  
Le sommeil va bientôt venir’ that normally did the trick and I was out like a light. 

End of line


	14. So who was right?

I woke, to Scott snoring and solider sleep ranting. As I opened my eyes I was that Remy had flipped onto his back and I was pushed up against his side. I pecked my head up to see Scott on his side snoring, and solly ranting with Dell and Tavish next to him, but no Steph. I ucurled myself from Remy and went downstairs.

“Good you’re awake.” She greets, she was at the bar making coffee, “Thought we could use was a pick me up.” 

“Thanks.” I tell her as I take the cup of coffee. 

“Sleep well?” She asks taking a sip from her cup of coffee,

“Well enough, how long?” I ask her 

“Three hours.” She informs me. Shit, peach was probably going off his rocker waiting for us to come back with his pictures. After out coffee break we woke the guys up and left the pub. Which was sad, I had a lot of great memories there. But Sullivan, doc, and Mr. Sinclair needed us.   
We got back to the freezer in record time, peach order us to leave our weapons but not our plasmids. That was a fun fight, mind you, me and Dell had to hack both the camera and turret in the room. 

“I'm coming for you!” I yell in my Russian voice, setting the last of the smugglers on fire. 

“You need to quite doing that.” Scott tells me smashing one of them over the head. 

“Nope.” I tell him smiling, 

“There should be an entrance to the old smuggler hideout on the bottom floor of the freezer you’re in now.” Atlas tells us over the radio.

“There were no smugglers!” I bark at him

“Yea and I’m Andrew Fucking Ryan get down to the bottom level.” He orders us.

“I’m the only who gives out orders,” Solider mutters spitting on one of the bodies, “We make for the entrance of the hideout.” 

“Aye, aye captain.” Pyro mocks making a dash for the way downstairs. We made our way down, to the bottom level, and it wasn’t that hard to find the entrance to the hideout. 

After we looted the area, Wolfe made a move to the hole in the wall when the area got all fuzzy,

“Bloody hell not again.” Lawrence growls, the static soon cleared and we could easily make out a pair of men. They were dressed as workers, 

“Ghost #1: You can't quit, Fontaine will find you.  
Ghost #2: Hey, fuck Fontaine.  
Ghost #1: You don't fuck Fontaine, Fontaine fucks you!”

“Sound like this Fontaine was a dick.” Scott says after the ghosts disappear

“He wasn’t a dick he was just a hard ass.” I tell him going to the hole

“Are you just saying that because daddy dearest owned this whole area?” Steph asks me letting out a huff. 

“No, dad was a good man.” I tell her walking through the hole, I paused and for a moment something in my head went off the room and tunnel slowly turned into a red and gold color, “Don't be a slow poke, Mr. B. Angels don't wait for slow pokes.” I let out a giggle as I went skipped off.

“What was that?” Mr. B asks, I didn’t hear the answer, I skipped down the tunnel only stopping when I skipped into something wet, “MR. BUBBLES!” I scream panicking, I didn’t like this, no water bad. The shock trigger something the world turned from gold and red to normal, and I was in a flooded cave, 

“Easy I got you.” Misha says picking me up

“Rose are you okay?” Remy asks sliding into the water 

“Yea, fine. Shit this whole cave is flooded?” I ask looking around

“Seems like it.” Dell tells us, “Can’t swim?” 

“No.” I mutter wrapping my arms around Misha neck. 

“I’ll carry her.” He says wadding into the water. 

“Thank you.” I whisper. 

“This area should lead us into Arcadia.” Steph says swimming along, show off. 

“What’s after Arcadia?” Tavish asks us helping Scott

“Fort Frolic.” Solider answers for us. 

“That’s right.” Steph tells him, no one asked Solider how he knew. I guess they thought he saw a map. We pushed on from the cave, and landed in the smuggler loading area. I smacked both Steph and Scott to wipe the smug looks off their faces. We soon came to a bridge that lead us to Twilight Fields in Arcadia. 

“Welcome to Arcadia.” Sofia Lamb smooth voice rings out over the loudspeakers.

End of line


	15. Well fuck us to hell and back.

Arcadia was radiant of lights, and sounds. For the first time in lord knows how long I was staring at grass, trees and flowers there were even rocks, chairs table and nice little stream. Above us was paper lanterns a little dull but still shining. But Lamb had to fuck that all up, the shrilling sound shoot over the loudspeakers, 

“Welcome to Arcadia.” Sofia Lamb greets us, “I am very impressed that you made it this far.” 

“We aim to impress.” I goad her trying to get the ringing out of my ears. 

“I see, tell me Miss. Sinclair how does it feel to know that your father never spent time with you? That he would have rather spent all of his time at work or with your twin. Do you like knowing that your father wished that you never born, do you know that he wanted just his son, and you were a spare, a spare that could never amount to anything in his eyes?” Lambs elaborates to the group. I stood there stunned how did she know that?

“Shut the fuck up Lamb!” Rose howls at the speakers, 

“Ahh yes. Miss. Fontaine, the daughter of a man who was a con man. Tell me Miss. Fontaine how did it feel, to know that everyone around you thought you to be handicapped? That your very own mother turned you, a helpless child into a monsters?” She questions Rose. 

“That’s enough!” Solider yells at Lamb, “No one talks to my men like that.” 

“Hmm you. I know you. Richard Doe, your friends call you solider. But your not are you? You were a man that fled this city when it was going down.” Lamb informs 

“Solly what is she talking about?” Dell asks Solider, 

“You never told him? Never told him that you were one in charge of Andrew Ryan, but when the world around started to be corrupted by the very man you kept safe. You ran away, back to the place that you left behind.” Lamb mocks, “You may have hidden your sins from those you work for but not form me. I know all of yours sins.   
Ladies and gentlemen I have grown tired of waiting for you to come to me. I have sent someone to go and fetch one of you. Do be nice to big sister.” She tells, the area got quite. 

And then a disorienting scream filled the air.

“MAKE IT STOP!” I scream covering my ears, it hurt. It hurt so fucking my much. 

“Babe?” Scott asks, a second scream louder than the first rang out, 

“MAKE IT STOP!” I yell, the second scream made it worst. It hurt, it hurt so much. I needed to flee, I need to escape away from this noise. I closed my eyes and ran, 

“STEPH GET HERE!” Solider orders, it hurt to hear him. I need someone where quite.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, fuck!” I yells as a third much louder scream filled the area shit the screaming must be fucking with her hearing, I was too petrified to move. I think we were all were, whatever was coming. Was coming fast.   
Out of the shadows leaped a something. It was tall and gangly, it was wearing a much thinner version of diving suit but it was listless, on its head was a helmet it was a large sphere with two portholes. On the thing’s left arm was a large, wrist-mounted needle, and on the back was cage and oxygen tanks. 

“Big sister do be a dear collect Miss. Fontaine.” Lamb voice rings out. What it wanted me? Big sister, 

“Over my dead body!” Remy yells shooting the big sister, and moving to be in front of me. 

“Rose take cover!” Solider yells using telekinesis to shoot rocks at the freak.

“Y-y-yes Solly.” I yell trying to move, but I couldn’t. My feet were glued to the ground. Even with everyone unloading onto her, it didn’t have any effect. No, big sister leaped away and let out another shrill scream, she used telekinesis to grab me.

“ROSE!” Remy yells at me, firing at big sister.

“REMY HELP!” I yell trying to find out of her hold. Big sister didn’t seem to care she tossed me into her cage on her back, and then using her telekinesis she lifted up Remy and impaled him. Satisfied with her kill she tossed him to one side, 

“REMY!” I scream as she dashed away into the unknown. 

End of line


	16. Mission Impossible Rose style

I woke slowly to people talking. Weird, I don’t remember falling asleep. Unless, I snapped opened my eyes. 

“Now need to struggle Miss. Fontaine.” The cold voice of Lamb tells me, Well, that didn’t help, panicking I took in my area. I was tied to a chair just my upper body bad move on their part, I was in a small cell the floor and walls were caked with dried blood and dirt on them, in the right front corner was a camera. A single glass door, with a panel to it. Standing in the room was Lamb, and Dr. Alexander. Next to him was tray with needles. 

“You bitch! You killed REMY!” I snarl trying to break free, “You killed the man I loved.” 

“Love is a chemical, we give it meaning.” Lamb states to me. Bitch. 

“You need to relax, Miss Fontaine.” Dr. Alexander soothes, dude I’m not five. 

 

“What the hell do you want from me?” I inquire from her. Lamb smiled at me and walked over, and started to stroke my face well this got weird fast, was this supposed to be a soothing gesture?

“You are far more important to me then you friend. Do you know what makes different from Miss. Sinclair?” She questions me 

“The fact were not related?” I offer her trying to lean away from her. 

“It is the same thing you share with my dear Eleanor and with the big sisters. You each had a slug put in you. And like my Eleanor you did no go mad from it.” She coos to me, “Dr. Alexander will be taking blood samples, along with salvia and bone marrow from you.” She informs me before pulling away from me.

“I don’t get you, why did want us both?” I ask her, trying not to throw up from her touch. 

“Why? You my dear child have bonded with a slug, and yet here you stand in adulthood with no side effects, and your friend the child who was made to be a star. If my new race is to be perfect then I must of both you.” She informs me, “Do take as many samples as you need doctor.” And then she was gone.

“Shall we do this Miss. Fontaine?” He requests picking up a needle. 

“I really wouldn’t do this.” I tell him sliding down the knife that I hid up my sleeve. 

“Now why is that?” he inquires trying to find a spot for the needle. 

“Well first off, I’m deathly allergic to the Adam in my system, I’m red green color blind as well. Slightly crazy. Do you really want to put that in your precious Eleanor?” I mock to him, Dr. Alexander took a step back and to look me.   
He was trying to see if I was lying, no I was not. 

“It does not matter, we will just weed out those horrible traits, now hold still.” He declares, he was coming at me with the needle. Bad move doc. I was ready for him, I quickly crotch shot him. As he doubled over in pain, I cut throw the last of the rope and hit over the head with the chair. 

“Thank you Remy.” I may not have my fire axe or shot gun but I still had my black rose. Okay Remy’s black rose. I froze the camera and the panel and dashed right out of there. I took a quick look and found a little sister vent. The sad part about all this? I could still fit in them. 

“Let’s just hope I don’t get lost.” I mutter crawling through the vent. If I did this right I would end up in Hephaestus, maybe not Ryan’s office but somewhere in there. From there I find a radio, contact the others and help them out from one of the offices.   
“Do you think Lamb is lying?” A male Southern accented voice asks. The question sounded like it came from my right, maneuvering my body, I followed where I thought I heard him. 

“You’re really going to ask me that Augustus?” Doc voice rings out, 

“Yea I am.” Augustus responds. Inching close to the vent, so I could see I found them. Sullivan, Doc, and Mr. Sinclair were right there in front of me. Each man was in his own cell, they each were sporting bruises but okay. 

“I know she’s not.” Doc tells him rolling his baby blue almond eyes, he leaned back against the wall, and “Those two would do anything for me.” 

“Are your sure of that?” Sullivan asks him sounded defatted. 

“More than positive. If there one thing I know about your daughter Augustus, she never gives up. She would risk her own life to come down here.” Doc explains, “And rose don’t even get me started.” 

“Have hope?” Augustus asks letting out a sigh

“I’m hope doc. If the brat is alive and well, I want proof.” Sullivan tells Doc.

“Attention Rapture Family! Rose Fontaine has escaped her holding cell and is now running around the prison. FIND her and bring her back. This is for the good of the family!” Lamb voice orders over the speakers. 

“Is that proof enough for you?” Doc asks laughing a little

“Yea that’s proof enough.” Sullivan admits smiling. 

“Just hold on a little longer.” I whisper, leaving them. 

End of line


	17. Rapture was hell.

“Remy? Fuck, we lost him too soon.” Scott scoffs kicking the ground.

“Doctor is sure he cannot save Remy?” Misha asks looking at the dead body. 

"I am sure, he is dead.” Wolfe tells his lover, closing the spy’s eyes.

“Poor spook.” Lawrence mutters lighting a cigarette with the help of Pyro. 

“Gentleman.” Remy tells the group appearing behind them, lighting a cigarette. 

“What the bloody hell?” Tavish asks Remy.

“Do you remember when Rose took our blood back at the lounge area?” he inquires of the group. 

“Yes.” They all tell him. 

“The vita-chamber it seems to work as our respawn system but much better.” He explains fixing his tie, “We need to go after that bitch.” 

“No fucking way we need to find Steph.” Scott tells him, “Didn’t you see how freaked out she was?” 

“It doesn’t matter, Rose is more important than your tramp.” Remy snorts at the younger man.

“My girl is no tramp.” He tells him getting mad. 

“Fellas, we all need to calm down. There is something that’s been bugging since Lamb took Rose.” Dell voices

“What?” Remy and Scott yell at him

“Why, Solider of course. Or should call you Rich?” Dell questions his lover. 

“It’s solider to you Dell. Richard is dead. He died when this place went to hell.” Solider explains looking down at the ground, “Look, I was asked to come down here as a favor to Ryan. I don’t know how he found about me. Hell I was a good solider back in my day. 

When arrived here, I thought this place was going to be paradise, you should have seen it. Ryan called me into his office one day, and told me that I was switching from being his personal guard to working as a security guard for project wonder child. That’s how I meet John. He was a good man. He created those two to be perfect. But then the world went to hell.” He informs them,

“What happened next?” Pyro asks him.

“The riots, the splicers, Fontaine’s death. All those things sent this place sprawling out of control. I saw the sings, I went to find John and I rushed to get him out here. The two of us were making our way to the sphere, we ran into Augustus.   
He looked like hell, in his arms was a little sister, she looked like death. He didn’t know if she was going to make it, so he gave her to John. And his daughter, along with some other crap.  
John told him to come with him but he said he couldn’t and left. We never him again.” Solider explains, “I’m sorry Dell, Tavish but I couldn’t tell you.” 

“It wasn’t our place to ask love.” Tavish confirms to him. 

“You were brave enough to help save those two from this hell, and that’s all that matters” Dell tells him. 

“Thanks sweetheart. Scott’s right we need to find Steph.” Solider tells the group.

“Why? Rose could be in far more danger.” Remy squawks 

“Steph has Absolute pitch, it makes her hearing sensitive, and with her being deaf right now she could die.” Solider informs him. 

“Idiot over here, but what’s Absolute pitch?” Scott asks, with pyro and Lawrence nodding along with Scott.

“Absolute Pitch is an auditory phenomenon characterized by the ability of a person to identify or re-create a given musical note without the benefit of a reference tone. That would explain a lot.” Wolfe hums rubbing his chain, “Yes, let’s go after her. Lawrence can you track her?” Lawrence smirked 

“Doc, can I head shot a medic and heavy in under minute?” Lawrence asks spitting out the cigarette he was smoking and putting it out. 

“That’s a yes.” Pyro tells him rolling his eyes at his lover. 

 

“Good.” Solider tells him. An hour later, the group of nine found themselves at the entrance of the waterfall grotto. 

“Doctor looked at what I found.” Misha tells him, he was holding a dairy. 

“Why should we care about a dairy?” Scott asks the heavy.

“Read name.” He tells the scout raveling the names on it. 

“Steph and Rose Arcadia trip. Well play it.” He orders 

‘This is Steph and this is Rose, and were reporting from the Waterfall Grotto here in Arcadia. *giggling*   
Steph: Hey guess what dairy, you can’t let anyone know this. We didn’t buy you, Rose stole you.   
Rose: Yea I did, right off this guy who was in the tea garden. Daddy told me that it isn’t stealing if you’re not caught.   
Steph: That is so true, your dad is a smart man. Today were here with big brother silas and papa Topside, papa topside told us that there are places like this on the surfaces.   
Rose: Yea he calls them gardens, they have flowers, trees, bushes, and birds. I’ve only seen birds in pictures. And the sun.   
Steph: I wonder what the sun looks likes, papa topside told us it was big and yellow and was warm. Papa told us he would take to see it one day.   
Male voice with a Southern accent to it: Girls were going to the Farmer’s Market.  
Steph and Rose: Coming silas.  
Steph: Bye, dairy.’ The dairy cut off. 

“Say what you will about my girl, but at least mine wasn't a little shit.” Scott points out.

“They sound happy.” Wolfe says

“What happened to them?” Pyro asks Solider

“This place changed them when it went to hell.” Solider tells them. 

“MAKE IT STOP!” Steph yells, “MAKE THE RINGING STOP!” 

“STEPH!” Scott yells sprinting towards the screaming. 

“Son get back here.” Solider orders him. The group ran after Scott, down below in the grotto Steph was pacing, hands over her ears. 

“Babe?” Scott coos, putting a hand on her arm. 

“Please Scott make it stop.” She pleads to him, tears were streaming down her face. 

“Make what stop?” He asks her trying to wipe away the tears. 

“The ringing, she’s hearing a ringing sound.” Wolfe tells the boy, without warning he plucked the hamlet off of Dell’s head and plopped it on Steph’s head. 

“It stopped.” She whispers, “The ringing that was going at the same pace as my heart has stopped.” 

“You better now babe?” Scott asks pulling her into a hug. 

“Yea, better. Where’s Rose?” She asks 

“A big sister kidnapped her, we don’t where she could be.” Remy informs her. 

“Lamb, said back at the museum that she the detention center, she really meant the Persephone Correctional Facility. My dad owns it, he made it for anyone who spoke out against Ryan.” Steph tells the group. 

“Where the hell is that?” Remy demands 

“The other side of the city, Remy were not even close to it.” She tells him. 

"We need to hurry then who knows what that evil bitch is doing to my flower.” Remy states leaving the grotto.

End of line


	18. An evening with Sander Cohen

So, it turned out that the metro was locked. Ryan it seemed used his override to lock down the station, jackass. Atlas told us that Langford should still be alive, and she would have the key to the station. And then she was dead killed by Ryan, and at that moment Ryan started to kill the trees. One scavenger hunt later, prompted by Langford and me getting stung by bees on my tattooed hand. And Wolfe get the insect swarm plasmid. We had saved the trees, fought a horde and were trying to relax.   
When the radio, came alive, and the song ‘Beyond the sea’ started to play. 

“Really now Atlas?” Pyro groans sore and tired. 

“Who said it was atlas?” Rose asks over the radio.

“ROSE?” We all scream

“God dammit guys, yes it’s me the wonderful rose.” She gloats. Remy yanked the radio out of my hands 

“Rose jet’aime ma chérie. (I love you my dear)" Remy tells her 

“And Moi aussi, jet'aime Remy. (And I love you Remy)” She tells him. 

“Rose dear where are you?” Dell asks her.

“I’m in Sullivan’s old office in Hephaestus, I think I can help you guys. The way to the fort is free of splicers I would head there now.” Rose orders us.

“Well you heard the girl let’s move out.” Solider barks leaving the office. 

“You heard the man.” I tell the group following after him. Rose was right the way was clear, no splicers in sight. We boarded the sphere and headed to Fort frolic. 

The entrance foyer, smelled of death and blood. The floor was stained with blood, and muck. Discarded bags lined the walls and floor, there was dull light shining overhead. 

“Fort Frolic, belongs to a man named Sander Cohen. Cohen's an artist, says some. He's a Section Eight, says I. I've seen all kinds of cutthroats, freaks, and hard cases in my life, but Cohen, he's a real lunatic, a dyed-in-the-wool psychopath…” Atlas starts to tell us but is cut off by ‘Rise Rapture Rise.’

“Rose what the hell happened?” Tavish asks her 

"Someone is blocking Atlas signal. Shit, okay never mind.” She tells us 

“Nothing, Cohen has blocked Atlas from your radio frequency. Don’t be shocked if he comes calling.” She explains cutting off. It looked like the metro station was still open, good.

"Look guys, go to Hephaestus without me.” I tell them making my way to the entrance. 

“What? Babe.” Scott says looking at me then the metro. The metro station was being bathed in purple light with statues in it. 

“Look, Rose can guide you to where she is hiding. Just go I don’t want any help with this area.” I tell him. Scott was going to try and fight me this on, but then the loud speakers came on screaming. 

“That’s better, Atlas, Ryan, Atlas, Ryan and now this Lamb woman. Blah, blah. Time was you could find something decent on the radio. Say good bye to Atlas and say hello to an evening with Sander Cohen.” Cohen musical voice fills the area

“COHEN!” I scream, feeling electro bolt two charge up in my hand, “Cohen you sick fuck where are they!” I demand shooting off electro bolt

“Temper, temper my dear butterfly. If you wish to find one of them meet me at Fleet hall, the door is now open.” He tsk over the speakers. 

“Go to Hephaestus!” I order, running into the fort. I didn’t hear them protest me, I need to go and save my brothers. The grand foyer was the same. A large open ceiling with stage lights hanging down, a grand staircase, an even grander stage. But now there was water pouring down the stairs and statues in front of the stage. 

“Kit get your ass back here.” Lawrence orders, no I can’t. 

“I’m through with playing by the rules of someone else’s game!” I snarl making my up the stairs. I didn’t care if they were keeping up I needed to do the hall. 

Through the concessions area, past the glass door. I was in the hall, the hall was dimly lit and main source of sound was a piano 

“No, no, try again Fitzpatrick!” Cohen barks from above me, I sprinted down the aisle, I didn’t notice that the door behind me locked nor did I hear the team yelling me for me. Plastered to the piano was Kyle. There was also TNT, what the fuck. 

“Mister Cohn please, I’m trying.” Kyle pleads 

“Not hard enough, ahh our guest are here.” Cohen, “Young Fitzpatrick here has lost the spark that I feel in love with. I do think it’s time for him to leave my company.” Cohen mocks. I couldn’t see right, my vision was coming more heated with each word he spoke. There was part of me that wanted to go and find Cohen and kill him, but the more real side of me knew that I had to save Kyle.

“COHEN YOU SICK FUCK!” I scream feeling the plasmid charging again. 

“SINCLAIR!” Rose barks over the radio, “You need to calm down and think clearly about this.” 

“What?” I ask her feeling like I was coming out of a trance. 

“Think clearly here, look around you what do you see?” She questions me. I looked around, I was alone in the hall. Scott and the others were trapped in the concessions area, they couldn’t help me. 

“Fuck.” I curse taking deep breaths

“You need save Kyle I get that but rushing in like that was bad.” She explains. She was right, I let out a groan and looked at Kyle. Even with the bird mask on I knew he was terrified. I had to think, I had to relax and think here, 

Where was I? I was in Fleet hall, and what did the hall use to do? That’s right. Smiling I climbed onto the stage, and bolted for the back, if I was right should be some still left. Yes, in the back was a blue oval shaped container with a nuzzle on it, I grabbed that and a wrench. I sprinted back to the front of the stage, the team got in. Thanks to rose I’m sure.  
“What are you doing?” Cohen asks me I guess he didn’t like what I had with me. 

“Something cold.” I tell him, I twisted the nuzzle on the top unleashing stream of white smoke from it. I covered all of the TNT and the plaster that was on Kyle, when I knew it was empty I tossed it aside and broke the ice with the wrench. 

“What the hell was that stuff?” Pyro asks me 

“Liquid nitrogen, Cohen kept some in the back for his shows.” I tell him.

“T-t-t-thank you.” Kyle says getting up from the bench and removing his mask, soft fire red hair and soft round grass green eyes and freckles. 

“Hey Kyle.” I greet hugging him.

End of line


	19. Just let it go Elsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just don't ask.

I didn’t think I would ever do this again. I never thought I would be in the arms of my brother. A brother that loved me, help me and was just nice.

“NO! NO! NO! This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Cohen wails over the loud speakers. 

“Looks you lost Cohen.” Dell tells the other man. 

“Did I really?” Cohen mocks, what the hell was this man planning? I pulled out of my hug with Kyle 

“What do you mean Cohen?” I ask him

“Do you not remember the others? You’re other so called brothers? Finnegan, Cobb and Rodriguez?” He questions, “I’m then sure they will be happy to see you. Too bad they think your dead.”

“WHAT!” I scream, “What did you do to them?” 

“I did nothing I merely told them a harmless little lie. If you can manage to save your other brothers then I will let you go. You can find in Poseidon Plaza.” He cuts off. 

“Rose?” Scott asks her 

“The door to Poseidon plaza is open, you might want to hurry. The ice queen looks pissed.”

“Got it!” Scott says before running out of the hall, and out of sight 

“Private get your ass back here!” Solider barks out 

“Don’t even solly.” Tavish tells him, “Now who is this?” 

“Who Kyle? He’s one of my five brothers.” I tell him shrugging

“Five brothers?” Pyro squawks looking very confused.

“Yea I have a twin brother and four brothers.” I tell him shrugging again, “We need to go and find Scott, I’m worried.” 

“Worried for who?” Misha asks me 

“Martin and Scott.” I tell him hopping off the stage, Rose had hacked all the cameras in this area. That took care of the splicers for now.

“It might be best if Steph comes in alone.” Rose chimes in from the radio,

“You can’t be serious.” Wolfe tells her 

“I am, look we don’t know how unhinged Martian is. If everyone goes in guns blazing it could be bad. Like really bad. Now if Steph goes in alone she can talk to him and get him under control.” Rose explains. 

“That is a good idea, but I’m going to be alone Scott’s in there right?” 

“Yup he is hasn’t come out.” Well this is great. My boyfriend could be dead. 

“Call if you need anything kit.” Lawrence tells me sitting down on the stairs. 

“Don’t worry I’ll yell for Wolfe.” I tell him walking into the tunnel. The tunnel was iced over, not an inch left that wasn’t coated in a thick layer of it. As I walked down, I spotted a dairy, Martian name was written on it.

‘You think you gonna finish me in here, you old fruit? The other saps you tossed in this meat locker all panicked like rabbits. I just watched and waited. And when they started to kick, I started to scavenge. Made myself a little Splicer cocktail, I did. If you can't come in from the cold, then you gotta grow ice over your heart. And the iceman cometh, Sander baby. The iceman fucking cometh.’ 

“Martian.” I whisper getting to the main part of the tunnel, frozen around were splicers in all sorts of splicers. 

“B-b-b—babe?” Scott gasps out 

“SCOTT!” I scream running over to him, Martian had encased his lower body in ice. 

“H-h-h-es around here somewhere.” He gasps

“I can see your breath.” Martin cold voice rings out in the frozen

“Martin?” I whisper trying to find him, 

“Guess the old grape finally sent someone! Son of a bitch left me to freeze...I've got a pose all picked out for you..." His voice cold as rings out. I could feel my plasmid charging as I stood there waiting. 

“Oh we can’t have any of that.” He whispers into my ear, I let out a strangled gasp as he froze my arm, “There that’s better. Why do you look like her?” 

“Look like who?” I ask holding iced over arm.

“THE KID! You look like her, you sound like her. But you can’t be her. The old grape told me she was dead!” He screams

“H-h-h-es lost it.” Scott gasps turning blue. 

“Martin? I’m alive, it’s me the kid. Please it’s okay.” I whisper, he was terrified of something. 

“Whoa Elsa you need to let it go.” Rose chimps in 

“Is this time?” I ask her clawing at the ice on my arm 

“There is always time.” She explains 

"This isn’t the time, for this.” I tell her trying to get out the ice off my arm. 

“Of course it is, he is Elsa and you are Anna you need thaw his frozen heart.” She tells me, all right if you wanted to play it like that.

“Then your Olaf.” I tell her struggling to stay focused here. Scott did not look amused. 

“I am not Olaf, if anything I am Kristof.” She says sounding offend

“No, no your right you’re not Olaf your Sven.” I tell her, Martin looked so confused by this. 

“How the fuck am I the reindeer?” She asks me

“Easy,” I tell her trying to break the damn ice, “I have Kristof and you’re not him.” Rose let out a gasp, 

“SHUT UP!” He roars, the frozen splicers shattered to pieces.

“Martin…” I whisper trying to reach out for him. 

“Martin,” A little girls voice rings over the radio, “Hector is drunk in Eve’s garden he is scaring me.” Really rose? Was this time for that? Martin stumbled back shaking his head a few times 

“Sorry kid I’ll go take care of it.” He tells me his voice gentle and welcoming 

“It’s okay Martin.” The little girl’s voice says, and then he was gone. 

“Was that all it took?” I hiss over the radio. 

“So it seems.” Rose says amused. 

End of line


	20. Cat fight or Bitch fight?

“What the fuck was that?” Scott asks not free from the ice he was sitting on the ground rubbing his legs, thanks to Pyro. 

“That was Rose being me.” I tell him, fuck my arm was still numb from the ice. 

“It was me being a young Steph, the only thing I could think of.” Rose informs the team. 

“Knowing Hector he is in Eve’s Garden.” I grunt flexing my fingers. 

“Eve’s Garden?” Tavish asks us looking at the frozen splicers, trying not to be creeped out.

“Eve’s Garden is a strip club in the fort. That’s where Jasmine Jolene worked.” Solider explains leaving the tunnel. 

“How the fuck do you know that?” Scott asks the ma standing up buckling under his own weight like a new born fawn. 

“Dummkopf! Your legs were frozen solid.” Wolfe hisses at the young man, “Misha my dear could you pick up Scott?” 

“Of course doctor.” Misha says smiling as he picked up the young man.

“What? No but me down.” Scott squawks out. 

“Little baby man cannot walk.” He says leaving the tunnel. 

“Lean on me darling.” Dells says helping me up. 

“Thanks Dell.” I grunt as we leave the tunnel. 

“Question where are we going?” Pyro asks us, setting a spider splicer on fire. 

“We need to go end of the area, just go straight.” I tell Pyro feeling unless right now. 

“Just take easy.” Dell comforts me. We had to kill a small hoard of splicers but we made it to the stripe club. 

“HECTOR YOU DRUNK BASTARD!” Martin roars, sending the remaining splicers away. 

“DRUNK! WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLING DRUNK!” Hector yells back, 

“Found them.” I mutter having some feeling back in my hand. 

“Guys you need to be careful, it doesn’t look like this going well.” Rose warns that was followed by the sounds of a Molotov going off. 

“Thanks Rose.” Remy tells her, going in. 

“Welcome.” Eve’s Garden hadn’t changed much, the smell of booze and smoke clung to the stale air. Dull lights shone dully on the stage, 

“I AM NOT DRUNK!” Hector yells tossing another Molotov at Martin. The pair were on the stage that now had ice and small fires on it. 

“Well if you’re not drunk then why hell is your aim shit?” Martin retorts. 

“I’ll have you that I am sober!” Hector yells

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” I scream at them pushing away from Dell. Hector and Martin looked at me, Martin his crow black hair was a mess and looked bad. His blue rounded eyes were clear of anything that would point to being crazy. And Hector shit his soft chestnut brown hair was long and wild and his brown eyes were all blood shot. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Hector slurs 

“I’m the brat and the kid.” I tell him climbing onto the stage. 

“Naw you’re too old to be her.” Hector mutters swaying. 

“I am and you’re drunk as all fuck.” I snap at him.

“No your drunk.” He responds to me 

“Kid?” Martin asks looking at me clearly

“Yea bro it’s me.” I tell him smiling, “And you, you’re going to pass out aren’t you?” Hector didn’t have time to answer he passed out on the stage. 

“Told him, I told him.” I mutter, “Hey Tavish can you pick him?” 

“Sure lass.” Tavish says picking up Hector. 

“Been a long time hasn’t it kid?” Martin asks me smiling.

“It sure has.” I tell him rubbing my arm.

End of line


	21. Goodbye Mister Cohen.

Getting hector sober was fun, a lot of coffee and solid food he was back to normal. Silas that was fun, he set me on fire and set his kittens after me. One punch from Misha he was back to normal. And then I slapped him four time. One for setting on fire, the second for his kittens, the third for being ass and fourth for rose. 

“You didn’t have to do so hard darlin.” He whines rubbing his face.

“Yes I did.” I tell him smiling.

“So babe we done here?” Scott questions as we were leaving this area. 

“Yes we are going to Hephaestus.” I confirm to him, finally we were leaving this hell. 

“Not so fast my little butterfly.” Cohen yells throwing a fireball at me. 

“Get down.” Tavish yells yanking me down to the floor.

“COHEN!” The boys yell at him.

“Now, now you cannot leave now.” Cohen states appearing dressed in a ragged suite and cracked stage makeup. 

“I played your game now let us go!” I scream wiggling out of Tavish strong hold. 

“Oh my dear, I cannot simply do that. You see Lamb asked to me deliver you to her. She gave me such an offer that I could not turn it down.” He informs us, that creepy smile of   
his plastered on his face. 

“No way in fucking hell!” Scott yells shooting at him his pistol, Cohen rolled his eyes and disappeared and reappeared and back handed Scott. 

“SCOTT!” I scream yelling over to him. 

“Shit babe he’s strong.” Scott gasps running his check. 

“Come with me my little butterfly.” Cohen says making a grab for me, too bad for him a swarm bees clouded his vision. 

“You will not have her.” Wolfe hisses going in front of me and Scott. 

“I WANT THAT GIRL!” Cohen screams trying to clear his vision of the bees. Something dawned on me while others on the team were trying to kill Cohen. 

“MARTIN! MISTER COHEN HIT ME AGAIN!” I scream rubbing my check. 

“HE DID WHAT!” Martin screams, mist curling around his fists

“SILAS! MISTER COHEN TRIED TO HURT ROSE!” I yell taking deep breaths. 

“HE WON”T TOUCH MY SUGAR!” He yells fire engulfing his hands. 

“HECTOR! MISTER COHEN LEFT JASON HOME ALONE!” I scream pulling Scott up with me. 

“YOU JACKASS!” Hector yells 

“You see mister. Cohen rose and me knew we couldn’t kill you but they, they can.” I tell him kissing Scott’s red check. 

“You can’t do this.” He pleads backing into the stage. 

“Your right, but they can. Martin don’t forget you own me a dance, Silas you owe rose a kite flying lesson, Hector Jason is waiting for you help him out with his stutter, and Kyle, Jr. is waiting for you two to sit and read.” 

“That’s fine by me.” Martin tells me winking. 

“Good, oh Kyle this is for you,” I tell him giving him a radio, “We’ll radio you once we reach the office the Andrew Ryan in Hephaestus.” 

“Sounds good talk to you then.” Kyle tells me standing back.

“Bye then.” I tell him grabbing Scott's hand and leaving. 

End of line


	22. The office of Andrew Ryan

Hephaestus was the heart of this city, all of the city’s power came from here. It’s where the office of Andrew Ryan was located, and we needed to go there the very top of the building. 

“Is it hot or just me?” Pyro ask fanning himself. 

“To hot for you Pyro?” I ask grinning at him as we made our way down the glass tunnels. 

“A little why is that?” He asks me, I pointed to outside the tunnels,

“This building was built over geothermal vents that located on the ocean floor.” Rose explains from over the radio.

“Rose!” Remy yells yanking the radio off my belt, “Where are you my flower?” 

“Outside of Ryan’s office waiting. Hurry the hell up.” She orders. 

“Well you heard her.” Solly says making his way out of the tunnel. 

One large fight of splicers later, and hearing Ryan call us worms we were outside of his office. Rose was leaning up against a vent.

“ROSE!” Remy yells picking up Rose and hugging her and kissing her, “Je t'aime et vous avez manqué ma fleur. (I love you, and missed you my flower.)” 

“J'ai été tellement inquiet. Je t'aime, je t'aime. (I've been so worried. I love you, I love you.)” She tells him over, over and over again. 

“If you two are done?” Lawrence asks the pair as his fingers laced with pyro’s gloved ones. 

“NO!” Both yell kissing each other again. Ten minutes later we entered the office, 

“My? My, my, my, what do we have here?” Ryan mocks coming over with a golf club in his hand, “A group of parasites? Why have you come here? Have you come to rub my city?” 

“No!” Me and rose yell at him, “We’ve come to save doc, Sullivan, my dad and Mr. Sinclair.” A chuckle soon filled the room, 

“Boy Ryan you were wrong.” A Bronx accented voice fills the room, “I told you they weren’t for your city.” 

“Who the hell is that?” Dell asks, watching a man step out of the shadows, he was bald with crystal blue rounded eyes. He wore a black and white striped suit and glass of scotch in his hand. 

“Dad?” Rose gasps looking over the man, Fontaine for the moment choose not to answer Rose.

“Been a long time since I last saw you little miss. Sinclair, you look good for a dead girl.” He greets me. 

“What is with everyone thinking I’m dead?” I ask him

“Talk to your old man. Richard Doe been a long time since I saw you.” Fontaine greets taking a sip form his drink.

“Not long enough Fontaine.” Solly mutters pulling Dell close to his side, Tavish taking the hint went close to the solider. Fontaine didn’t say anything at all at solider desire to keep his two lovers close to him.

No he chose this time to cast his gaze at Rose. Rose for the most part was having really great self-control, she looked ready to punch him. 

“Now who the hell are you girly? My only daughter is dead thanks to whore kruat.” Fontaine scoffs looking rose over. 

“I’ll tell you who I am.” She says through clench teeth with no real warning she marched up to Fontaine and punched him the face. Fontaine stumbled back dropping his drink on the floor the glass shattered on contact with the hardwood floor. Everyone was speechless well not me. 

“Listen here dad, I’m the little brat that use to hack into your safes and steal your cigars and alcohol bottles, hide form Sullivan on the cameras and hide up there, I’m the same brat that when she was six called Lamb bitch, I’m same little girl who use to listen to you mimic voices and I’m same little girl who you taught to box.” She says in her Bronx voice. 

“Lightweight boxing champion.” I tell the team, filling them in. 

“What the fuck ROSE?” Fontaine yells getting up and holding his now broken and bleeding nose.

“Yea it’s me? What are you going to do about it? Call Sullivan?” She goads 

“You little brat, when did you learn like that?” he asks wiping the blood on the back of his sleeve

“Boxing lessons top side. Hold up you didn’t die?” She asks him gearing up to punch him again.

“Rose, stop listen.” Misha tells him placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Fine.” She says pouting. 

“Look fawn you know why I had to do it, it was the only way. I had to become Atlas. And didn’t your friend tell you I was alive?” 

“Wait what?” Rose asks looking at me

“I told you Fontaine I wasn’t going to tell her, it was your job.” I inform him rolling my eyes.

“You knew?” She screams at me 

“AP remember, I picked up on when we arrived. I didn’t call him out on it till jet postal.” 

“Damn your AP!” She yells puffing up her checks. 

“How touching.” Lamb voice says over my radio.

End of line


	23. The end of now

“How touching.” Lamb voice says over my radio, everyone in the room wet rigid. 

“What the hell do you want?” Rose all but growls to the bitch. 

“Oh Ryan I didn’t know you had a pest problem, allow me take care of that.” Lamb suggests to Ryan. 

“Why would I allow you to do that?” Ryan asks her keeping his cool.

“Your pests have something I want. Just hand them over and no one will get hurt.” 

"NO FUCKING WAY!” Scott roars, I gave Scott a gentle kiss and squeezed his hand. 

“What rude pests you have Ryan. Now then I want the girls.” 

“Not a chance in hell you cold hearted bitch.” Fontaine hisses. 

“Frank Fontaine the dead really do come back to life, how does it feel that you all but gave your rights to rise your child? Are your proud of the fact that your little became the thing that you helped to create?” Lamb probes 

“What the hell you squawking about?” 

“How? Did anyone tell you that your daughter was turned into a little sister.” 

“WHAT!” Fontaine yells at the radio. 

“DAD!” Rose screams, she backed away from her father and into Remy.

“Oh yes. Your precious little fawn was turned into the very thing that you help to create and produce. I want her DNA.” 

“What make Rose so special?” Remy asks Lamb keep an arm around her waist. 

“She is a little sister, a little sister that did not go crazy from the ADAM that was in her body. I want that very DNA to put in my daughter. Give me the girls and no one will die.”   
Ryan and Fontaine looked at us, they saw how scared we were. 

“No deal, go back hell.” Fontaine tells her before throwing down the radio and smashing it. 

“I guess were going to make our way to Persephone.” I whisper not liking how this turned out. Fontaine stood there, staring at the broken radio.

“Rose. Come. Here. NOW!” He hisses out each word

“Dad.” She whines leaving the safety of Remy’s arms, Frank didn’t warn Rose he lifted up her shirt to reveal surgical tube being held down by surgical tape.

“What the fuck?” He growls, “That bitch was right?” 

“What do you want me to say?” Rose asks pushing her dad back and pulling her shirt down

“How about the truth?” 

“The truth?” I ask him and looking everyone in the room, “The truth is when you died Tenenbaum took rose, faked her death and turned into a little sister. There was no mercy or love when that bitch did it. She never cared for Rose, she hated her.” 

“She was a bitch to me said I was slow, dumb and would never be anything. And she was right. The ADAM in my body is killing me, the conditioning still holds true for me, I go and in out of it. I can’t shake it.” Rose whispers 

“All thanks to you Frank, we don’t have time to dwell on the past. We need to push forward here.” 

End of line


End file.
